The Dark Trio
by naruto86
Summary: 3 friends are at an ice cream shop when they suddenly hear a scream. they go outside and find a crashed car with a dead lady. they decide that they shoul try their best to bring justice to this crime. a great adventuremystery fic. R


This is my second fic. Not about any show or anything, I just thought I'd make a story that I made for fun. So I hope you enjoy and here goes nothin'.

Disclaimer: I do not own these people, but this story is mine, (I hope. Lol)

**The Dark Trio Adventure:**

**The Case of The Mystery Man**

Once long ago a group named The Dark Trio, (they gave themselves the name), were hanging out at their favorite ice-cream parlor The

Frozen Scoop. Hi, I'm Marcus, one of the members of The Dark Trio. I am joined by my other two friends, Phillip, and Jordan. We

were talking about school report cards, and how we did. Suddenly we all heard a car crash. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh," we heard a scream.

Outside there was a car over at the side of the road, but it didn't have a scratch on it. We knew it had to be the car that had crashed,

because there was a woman's hand hanging out of the car. She had a big gash on her right arm, and was holding her ribs in pain. We got

the woman out of the car, and called 911. Unfortunately by the time the ambulance got there she had died. Just then we all saw something

in the bushes. We all ran through the bushes to see what it was, and it turns out it was just a squirrel. Later the next night I was talking to

Phillip, and Jordan on our three way cell phones about the mysterious car crash. "Hey guys, do you remember that car crash" I said.

"Are you sure it was even a crash" Jordan said. "Duh Jordan we all heard it," said Phillip. "What do you think we should do?" I said.

"Listen, I think we should try to catch him," Phillip said. "Good idea, we could have him arrested by the police to be thrown in jail," I

said. "Yeah, and we could probably get a money reward," Jordan said. I just then heard a knock at my door. I looked through the

window and saw my other friend Matt. "Hey," he said, "Can I come in?" "Sure!" I said as I let him in. I told him about everything that

happened. "Wow, that actually happened!" he said in shock. "Yep!" I said in reply. "Hey Matt," I said, "Do you want to help us catch

the mystery man?" "I'd like to, but I'm going to my cousin's house." "O.K." I told him. Just then there was another knock at my door.

This time it was a poor looking man. My mom and sister were out at the mall, and my dad was working, so I wasn't supposed to let

anyone in without the code that they gave my sister and me. I opened the door and said, "If you give me the code, the one that my family

has, then I can let you in." He looked at me and slowly started to say the code, and to my surprise it was absolutely correct. It seemed as

if he had just gotten lucky, but he said it so I said, "Come on in sir." "Would you mind helping me?" he asked. "Sure, no problem," I said.

I told Phillip, and Jordan that a poor man came to my door, and Jordan asked if he smelled funky, but I didn't answer, I just told him to

shut up. "Do you guy's want to meet at Pizza Hut?" I asked. "Sure, why not?" Phillip said. "I guess so," Jordan said. Cool. I just have to

wait for my mom and sister to get back from the mall," I told them. A few minutes later my mom, (Donna Bent), and my sister, (Cynthia

Bent), arrived and I went to Pizza Hut, and met up with the guy's. We discussed the plan over a hot pepperoni and sausage pizza. Just

then Jordan said, "I just remembered that I saw a figure in the bushes at The Frozen Scoop that…" "We know Jordan, it was a squirrel

remember?" "No, no not that. I mean after we accidentally attacked the squirrel, I saw a figure that looked like the guy that you said is at

your house, but then he changed his figure!" "Sure Jordan" Phillip said sarcastically. "No Phillip, I think Jordan is on to something,

because I saw it to," I said, "It was vague, but I know I saw it!" After we all finished our last piece of pizza, we headed over to my

house. When we went in we saw my mom sitting on the couch mumbling to herself. "What's wrong?" I asked. "This guy expects way to

much, and he's getting too comfortable around here" she answered. "We'll go talk to him" I said. "We'll talk some sense into him,"

Jordan said. "Don't worry," Phillip added. We all then walked up the steps and smelled a horrible smell. I said it smelled like fish heads

and vomit. Jordan thought it was stinkbugs and sweaty gym socks. Phillip thought it smelled like a Porto potty and dead cats. "It doesn't

matter what it smells like," I said. "The only thing that matters is finding out what's going on in there." We all slowly up to the door and

heard a wheezy laugh, and bubbling. I knocked on the door and shouted, "What's going on in there. Open up." He replied, "Just a

second, I'll be right there." We heard clanking and banging. About thirty seconds later he opened the door. "Yes," he said suspiciously.

"What's going on," I asked with a serious face. "We heard you were very rude to Marcus' mother," Phillip said. "Yeah, she is down

there on the couch all frustrated and a wreck," Jordan said. "I'm sorry to be a bother. OH! Look at the time I have to leave. Thanks for

the hospitality." He stepped into the room and shut the door. About fifteen seconds later I reached for the doorknob and he came running

out of the room. We watched him run to the front door, turn around and say, I know I was a bother, but thank you Mrs.…" "Bent," my

mom said. "Mrs. Bent, for the food and room." He then walked out the door and walked down the street, and turned at the corner.

Phillip, Jordan, and I went into the room he was in (my sister's room), and every thing seemed to be in place. Then Jordan shouted, "I

found something under the bed!" I came over, looked under the bed, and saw a green powdery stuff under the bed. I touched it, and

some got on my finger. I sniffed it, and it smelled funny, yet familiar. We were all sure something strange had been going on in here.

"What do you think it is," Jordan asked. "How should we know?" Phillip and I said. "Just asking!" Jordan said. We searched for more

strange objects in the room but found nothing. Phillip and Jordan left, and we all had a good nights rest. In the morning I called Matt and

asked if he wanted to help us investigate on what had happened last night. He said he couldn't because he had to go to the nursing home

and help one of the elderly people. I said that we would all just meet him at the home. When we were all there, he told us that the guy that

we described at my house last night, looked like the elderly man he helped. "That's odd," Phillip said. "Yeah that's kind of weird," I said.

As we were talking about the coincidence I saw a man walk up behind Matt. As he came closer I could make out his face. "Hey there is

the guy I visit," Matt said. "So it is him," I said under my breath. "Did you say something Marcus?" Jordan asked me. "I said that he is

the guy that was at my house." "His name is Fred," Matt told us. "Well, Fred here was at my house living off of us when he had plenty of

nice stuff here to live off of!" I said angrily. "Let me explain," Fred said. "The only reason why I was there was because just the other

day, before I came to your house, my sister had died in a car accident." "Maybe that was his sister we saw when the car crashed," I

thought. Fred continued, "I was really sad so I tried to shake it off by taking a walk, but I got lost so I went to a random house and when

you opened the door I recognized you. I used to be your mom's old boss and she told me that if I needed anything to come on over to

her house and she gave me a code, that's how I knew it." "Well," Phillip started. "Well what?" Jordan asked. "Well I was wondering

what Fred's sister looked like." Fred said she had blonde hair, blue eyes, and always wore a heart necklace that said "mom." Jordan said

he remembered him and Phillip looking at the woman and seeing she had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a heart necklace that said "mom."

"Yes, that's my sister," Fred said sadly. "That takes him off the list," Phillip said. "What list?" Fred asked. "The list of suspects," Jordan

replied. "Why was I on the list of suspects?" "Because," Phillip said, "We had no idea you were the lady's brother." "We have to find

who killed her," Jordan said. "How do you know someone killed her and she didn't just crash?" Fred asked. "Because when we found

the car, the right front door was open," Jordan said. "Ohh," Fred said. After we were finished at the nursing home we all went back to

my house to think. "Did we find anything else at the site of the car crash," I asked. "Oh yeah," Jordan said anxiously, "I found a watch

that said Jake C. on the back." A few days later we went back to the home to ask Fred if he knew a Jake C. "Yeah I know Jake C., he

was my best friend, but he hated my sister he hated all girls," Fred told us. "Why did you want to know?" "We found a watch where she

crashed that said "Jake C.," I told him. "Thanks for the info," Phillip said as we left. "We need to find Jake C.," Jordan said. "Good thing

I asked the lady at the desk if a Jake C. was here in the past month and she said "yes," Phillip said. "She said he moved to Maryland."

"Then that's where we need to go," I said. That weekend my mom took us to Maryland. We bought a phone book, and found the

number and address of Jake C. We went to have a talk with him. We knocked on the door. "Hello," he said as he opened the door. I

asked if there was a Jake C. at this house. He answered yes. "We finally found him," said Jordan. We entered to finally interrogate the

man we were sure was the killer.

Next time: We interrogate Jake C. But the truth is…. Suspenseful huh. Mwahahahaha! R&R


End file.
